


Sexcapade

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Completed, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: ChiChi is challenged to intimacy with her husband in all his transformations.





	Sexcapade

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly story that came to mind after viewing too many fanarts of ChiChi surrounded by Goku in all his transformations with each fighting for her affection and attention. Thank you to SonMonchi and Blauvixen for their suggestions.

This getaway was just what she and Goku needed. A few days alone on an island in the south of the world. It was something ChiChi thought she and Goku will do when Goten was older but with her father and eldest son offering to care for Goten while she and Goku spent a few days away to celebrate their anniversary, ChiChi thought the timing couldn’t be more perfect.

The island was an abandoned one once owned by the Red Ribbon Army’s Commander Blue. ChiChi came here with Goku and an almost four year old Gohan. When they discovered the island was still abandoned since the Red Ribbon Army’s fall, ChiChi decided they occupy it themselves. ChiChi and Goku cleared away any remnants of the Red Ribbon Army but kept everything else, turning the base into a private getaway. ChiChi had ideas to rent the island out for extra income but plans were scrapped at Goku’s death to Raditz. With everything else that followed, the dream to rent this place was forgotten.

The island was never abandoned. Over the years, ChiChi and Goku visited. ChiChi remembered the entire family coming here after Goku’s return from space. She and Goku also spent time here in the days before the Cell Games. ChiChi and Gohan even brought Goten here.

Right now, it was her and Goku’s turn to be alone again. They arrived yesterday and did some exploring, checking out the familiar spots before celebrating the first night of their vacation. 

Now ChiChi sat on the beach watching Goku practice his martial arts. Her mind drifted to last night where Goku was in his Super Saiyan form. Everyone including her children thought she really hated that transformation. It was how she wanted it but Goku knew differently. Since that first night they were intimate with Goku as a Super Saiyan and every time since, it’s been hard for ChiChi to see Goku as a Super Saiyan and not become arouse. Those days before the Cell Games were blissful torture.

ChiChi thought Super Saiyan would be Goku’s only transformation but seven years after his second death he returned with an Ascended Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Three transformation. Now there were four more. It was strange that her husband could change into so many forms and though his personality was slightly altered in each transformation, he was essentially the same.

“All of them are attractive and different in their own way,” ChiChi mused to herself. She’s been intimate with Goku in almost every form. She never voiced it to him but wondered what it would be like to be with each one and which form she prefers the most.

Finished with his workout, Goku joined ChiChi on the beach blanket. ChiChi handed Goku a chilled water bottle. As he drunk his water, she wiped the sweat off him.

Goku lowered his bottle aware of the heat on her cheeks. “Why are ya blushin’?” A familiar scent from ChiChi teased his nose. He looked at her slyly. “What are ya thinkin’?”

ChiChi folded her towel; aware of the playfulness in his eyes. “Just thinking about you….your different forms.”

“What about them?”

“We haven’t tried _every _form.”

“There are some forms I haven’t been in too long,” Goku considered ChiChi’s words. “But we _are _here for a few days and we have those senzu beans.”

“So,” ChiChi pursued, “you want to?”

“Hey, ChiChi!”

That voice. Goku was right in front of her. He didn’t say a word but she heard his voice behind her.

“Yo! ChiChi!”

ChiChi looked behind Goku. What she saw had her mouth dropping and her body rising.

Goku stood beside her but approaching them were two Gokus in his Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Three forms. Seeing movement to her right, ChiChi turned to see two more Gokus: Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Four.  


“ChiChi!!”

Turning around, ChiChi saw Ascended Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Goku approaching her.

ChiChi whirled around looking at all the Gokus approaching. “What’s…… what’s going on?” She looked at Goku besides her and noticed he wasn’t shocked at the arrival of himself in different forms. He seemed happy as he waved them over. Confused, ChiChi stepped away from him. “What’s happening?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Above, Ultra Instinct Goku descended from the sky. He landed before her. ChiChi’s heart pounded and heat rush to her cheeks as Ultra Instinct Goku approached her. That confident swagger, the intense look in his eyes. Damn she was getting wet already. “We know what you want.” He touched her chin and pulled her lips to his.

ChiChi shuddered at the shock of energy pulsing in her. Her body grew hot; her breasts suddenly throbbed as if touched and moisture oozed between her legs. Ultra Instinct Goku broke the kiss, grinning at her flushed face. “But we know only I can give it to you best.”

“Hold on!” Super Saiyan Three Goku stood behind ChiChi. “What makes you think you’re the best?” He grabbed ChiChi’s breasts, pinching her already hardened nipples as he licked her face. “ChiChi, let’s show them how I’m the best! Remember how I gave it to you when I came back?”

“Hey!” ChiChi protested against Super Saiyan Three Goku’s affections. “That wasn’t you! It was….” her eyes fell on Goku who grinned. Why was he smiling?

Ultra Instinct Goku’s arms crossed over his chest amused at Super Saiyan Three Goku palming ChiChi. “Well, I did make her almost cum from my kiss. What can you _really_ do?”

Super Saiyan Blue Goku pulled Super Saiyan Three Goku from ChiChi. “No fair! Me and ChiChi ain’t done it yet! I wanna try!”

Freed, ChiChi stepped away. She saw Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Three Goku arguing with each other. Super Saiyan Four Goku licking his lips at her. Super Saiyan God Goku waving at her grinning and were Goku and the other two Super Saiyans playing Rock, paper, scissors? “What is all this? Are you fighting over me?”

“Don’t act like you don’t want this.” ChiChi turned to Ultra Instinct Goku. Just hearing him speak had her body responding to him. “I know your thoughts. You want to fuck all of us.” He touched her chin again. “To compare. To find out who’s best.”

How did he know this? “But how can all of you be here? You all can’t be my Goku.”

“We are. I’ll prove it.” He covered his lips over ChiChi’s again.

ChiChi’s entire body tingled with pleasure. As his tongue swept in her mouth, ChiChi felt her insides on fire as Ultra Instinct Goku’s energy poured into her. Briefly, she saw his thoughts, felt his desire for her and grasped how the different variations of her husband were indeed her husband. The remaining wall of resistance crumbled as she gave into the kiss and fully accept what Ultra Instinct Goku wanted to give her. ChiChi gripped his arms as her body spasm and muffled her screams against his lips as her orgasm washed over her.

ChiChi was still shaking as Ultra Instinct Goku pulled away. “And that was only from a kiss.” He winked at her. “Are you ready to see what all of us can do to you?”

“Yes,” ChiChi didn’t have to think to answer that question.

“So,” Super Saiyan God Goku rubbed his hands eagerly, “who gets ChiChi first?”

“Me!” Ascended Super Saiyan Goku volunteered. “I want ChiChi!”

“So do I!” Super Saiyan Four Goku joined in. “Some of us haven’t fucked ChiChi.” He smirked at ChiChi and unfurled the tail around his waist. “I have something to add that will prove I’m the best.”

Super Saiyan Goku laughed. “_You’re_ the best? I gave her a kid in this form.” The smoldering look he gave ChiChi caused more moisture to form in her soaking bikini bottom. “Those days before the Cell Games were the best, weren’t they, ChiChi?”

ChiChi looked at all her husband in different variations. Still buzzing from the kiss and cumming, ChiChi’s mind was still heady with sex. All these variations were her husband and they wanted her. She couldn’t help feeling immensely turned on. The fact she had an opportunity to have all of them made it even more exciting. 

Ultra Instinct Goku saw the lust in ChiChi’s eyes. She wanted this as bad as them. “I know how we can settle this. We’ll make it a competition. We’ll all have a chance to pleasure ChiChi. Then she’ll decides who is best.”

Ultra Instinct Goku’s idea snapped ChiChi from her lustful thoughts. Did she hear right? “Wha….” ChiChi counted each one. “All eight of you?”

“You said you will,” Ultra Instinct Goku reminded ChiChi. “What’s the problem?”

“That you’re deciding this without my say!” ChiChi yelled back. “If I’m gonna do this, then I should decide!”

“All right,” Ultra Instinct Goku agreed. “Decide.”

Decide? _Now_? ChiChi looked at all her husbands, each grinning, smirking and gazing hungrily at her. “Well, I um, Gok, um, no Super Saiyan Th--,” ChiChi shook her head stammering, “I mean…” she exhaled. “This is harder than I thought.”

Super Saiyan Blue Goku stepped to her. “I can convince you to choose me.” His mouth descended on hers in a sizzling kiss that nearly knocked ChiChi off her feet. Her hand gripped his back to hold steady and a moan passed through her lips as his hand slipped through her cover up, and pushed up her bikini top to massage her right breast.

Super Saiyan Goku immediately became hot with jealousy. “No, no, no! It’s gonna be me!” Since her mouth was captured, Super Saiyan Goku cover his mouth over ChiChi’s left breast. His mouth suckled the plump breast while his tongue licked over a hardened nipple.

Goku wasn’t going to be left out. “I’m the one you’ve been with the most and the honey spot is where it’s at!” He knelt before ChiChi, pushed aside her bikini bottom to lick the folds of her wet pussy and nip at her hard clit.

ChiChi was lost in a sea of lust. Lips and hands were on her most sensitive spots, kissing, caressing and groping her. She was delirious in her need. She needed more; wanted more; a deeper tongue in her pussy perhaps; the thicker cock of either of her husbands between her legs or ass maybe. At this moment, on the verge of another orgasm, ChiChi didn’t care what they did as long as they did to her repeatedly!

The other Gokus looked on eagerly at the show with rising tents in their pants. Each were waiting their turn to show ChiChi they should be first when the trembling ground diverted their attention. While the others looked around for the source of the quakes it took, ChiChi with her three lovers, five trembles before they broke away to the approaching sounds.

“What……” ChiChi’s sex cloud mind tried to focus. “What is that sound?”

Out from the tall trees an Oozaru emerged. He raised his giant furry arms and roared in the sky.

Stunned, Super Saiyan Blue Goku released ChiChi. “What the hell?”

ChiChi stumbled her words. “Is that….. is that….”

Ultra Instinct Goku smirked impressed at the arrival. “Looks like there are nine of us here.”

Oozaru Goku looked down at his small audience. His wicked red eyes zeroed in on ChiChi. His smile had ChiChi stepping away from the others fearfully. She bumped into Super Saiyan Four Goku. She tried to move but his arm around her waist kept her from escaping.

Goku’s eyes went from staring at his higher form counterparts gaping at the giant ape to ChiChi who was in the protective grasps of Super Saiyan Four Goku. “Wait a minute! Are you saying this thing wants ChiChi, too?

Super Saiyan Goku snarled. “Like hell he’ll get her.”

Super Saiyan Three Goku stepped forward, ready to fight. “We have to protect, ChiChi. If that Oozaru gets her first, her pussy ain’t recovering from that.”

“She won’t even have a pussy anymore!” Super Saiyan God Goku declared.

“Together we’ll save the pussy and take this beast down.” Ultra Instinct Goku noticed all Gokus were ready to fight. All except, “Wait? Where’s Goku?”

Goku raised his hand. “I’m here.”

“No, no! The other Goku. The other me, er us.”

Ascended Super Saiyan Goku pointed to himself. “You mean me?”

“NO!!!” Ultra Instinct Goku snapped, irritated. “The one with a tail.”

All the different variation of Gokus looked around finally becoming aware Super Saiyan Four Goku and ChiChi were gone.

Super Saiyan Goku scratched his head. “Where did they go?”

Ultra Instinct Goku looked in the direction of the forest. “That sneaky bastard. He ditched us with the Oozaru so he can get ChiChi first!”

“Before we can find them,” Goku jumped before Oozaru Goku’s large feet could crush him, “we gotta deal with him first.”

“I’ll take care of him,” Super Saiyan Three Goku put his hands together. “I’ll blow him away with a powerful Kamehameha Wave.”

“We’ll distract him,” Super Saiyan Blue Goku flew in the air followed by Super Saiyan God Goku and the other two Super Saiyan Gokus.

“How do we distract him?” Super Saiyan God Goku avoided being knocked down by the large ape’s arm.

“I have an idea!” Super Saiyan Goku lit up. “I saw this really old movie where airplanes distracted a giant ape when he was on a really tall building!”

Having no other ideas, the others followed Super Saiyan Goku creating aerial loops like airplanes distracting the Oozaru as Super Saiyan Three Goku summoned a powerful Kamehameha Wave.

Super Saiyan Blue Goku flew too close to the Oozaru and received a smack so hard he was sent flying from the others into the forest. His absence opened a gap for the Oozaru to see Super Saiyan Three Goku on the ground powering up his Kamehameha Wave.

“He’s spotted you!” Super Saiyan God Goku warned his long haired counterpart.

Goku felt the Oozaru’s Ki rising and a large ball of Ki forming in his mouth. “Fire the wave!”

“It ain’t ready!” But seeing the Oozaru prepping to attack, Super Saiyan Three Goku cursed. He didn’t have a choice.

Oozaru Goku fired an explosive ball of Ki from his mouth. Everyone jumped to dodge the attack except Super Saiyan Three Goku who fired off his Kamehameha Wave. His wave was swallowed by the Oozaru’s energy and barreled back at him. Instead of moving, Super Saiyan Three Goku was directly hit by the Oozaru’s attack. His entire body was fried by the explosive Ki.

After the sand and smoke settled, Super Saiyan Three Goku laid on the beach dazed with his body smoking. Goku jogged to his side and pulled Super Saiyan Three Goku to his feet. “Wow!” Goku looked his spikey blonde hair counterpart over. Black smears of dirt were on his face and clothes. Goku thought it was impressive Super Saiyan Three Goku took the direct hit and lived. “He burnt off your eyebrows!”

Super Saiyan Three Goku spat out the sand in his mouth and shook what he could out of his waist length hair. “I never had any!”

“Really?” Goku laughed. “You look kind of silly without them. You should grow them.”

Ultra Instinct Goku watched his various counterparts battle Oozaru Goku. He shook his head at Super Saiyan Three Goku allowing himself to be fried by the Oozaru. His eyes rolled at Super Saiyan Blue Goku getting slapped so hard he was sent into the forest. Goku jumped out of the way to save himself from being crushed. The two lower level Super Saiyans and Super Saiyan God Goku had the right idea firing three different Kamehameha Waves on him from three different angles. It startled the Oozaru so much he stumbled and fell on the ground butt first. He caused the entire island to shake and trees to topple. Ultra Instinct Goku thought it was time he got involved and end this when he saw Goku run up to the Oozaru, grabbed his finger, lift and flipped him over so the Oozaru landed face first on the beach with his large, furry rear end standing up.

Goku laughed at Oozaru Goku’s position. “Look! He’s mooning us!”

Ultra Instinct Goku landed on Oozaru Goku’s right butt cheek. “Why did you do that?”

“Felt like it,” Goku shrugged with a grin. “Last time I tossed anyone that size it was way back when I fought Piccolo.”

“If we’re done playing around…..” Ultra Instinct Goku picked up the Oozaru Goku’s tail. Gripping it in one hand, he chopped off the tail from the Oozaru’s body with the other.

“Look,” Goku pointed at the Oozaru, “Something’s happening.”

All the Gokus watched as the Oozaru Goku revert into a naked child no more than four or five years old. “Hey,” Goku leaned over with his hands on his knees. “It’s us as a child.”

Super Saiyan God Goku peered at the child. “What do we do with him?”

“Watch him,” Goku stated the obvious.

“But how can we fuck ChiChi if we’re watching this kid?” Super Saiyan Three Goku asked.

Goku removed his light shirt and wrapped the naked child in. “Well, one of us will have to watch him.” He picked up his young counterpart. “We can take turns. Who wants to go first?” Goku looked around to see all his counterparts gone. “Guys?” He called out as he looked around. There wasn’t a trace of anyone. “Hello?”

* * *

ChiChi wondered how much further Super Saiyan Four Goku will pull her in the forests. They were so far inland, the ground didn’t tremble and ChiChi couldn’t hear the others fighting. “Stop, Goku. I think we’re far away.” ChiChi leaned against a tree to catch her breath. “I should be safe here. You should help the others.”

Super Saiyan Four Goku turned to ChiChi, smirking. “I can’t leave you alone. They can take down that Oozaru without me.” His tail slid under ChiChi’s cover up and up her leg. The soft fur rubbing her skin caused her to shiver excitedly under his touch. “While they fight, we can fuck.”

ChiChi stepped back until she found her back pressed against a tree. “It wouldn’t be right to…..” Super Saiyan Four Goku leaned over her; his yellow eyes peered at her. “We should make sure….” His furry hands pushed up her bikini top and exposed her breasts to him. The low approval growl in his throat brought a surge of liquid heat to her already drenched pussy.

Super Saiyan Four Goku closed his mouth over a nipple and all intelligible thought left her mind. ChiChi’s back arched into his mouth as his lapping tongue over breast made her wetter; made her want this wild monkey man to suckle her with more force. A deep moaned escaped ChiChi’s throat as her hips thrust forward and he moved to her other breast to bestow it the same treatment. Heaven help her, her body needed it; needed to have his raging cock inside her.

“Goku,” she panted as his tail brush her soaked bikini bottom. He suckled harder as his tail moved higher to grip the band of her bikini. With a firm tug, she felt the material falling down her hips, her thighs, sliding down her legs until settling at her feet.

“Step out of them,” she heard him say. ChiChi obeyed. “Good,” he purred as the tip of his tail touched her core. ChiChi bit her lower lip to stifle her moan as inches of his tail slipped inside. “You’re so wet….” he buried his face in her neck, nibbling her tender flesh. “Soaking my tail.” ChiChi opened her legs wider allowing him to move deeper. The sensation of his tail being clenched by her drench walls was felt by both. “That’s better,” his deep voice rumbled as part of his finger brushed against her hardened clit while his tail worked her insides. Unable to hold it anymore, she threw her head back gasping at the pleasure this beast of her husband built in her. Her hands dug in his shoulder as she felt this red furred Goku moved her closer to a climax.

Maliciously, Super Saiyan Four Goku removed his tail from her wet opening. The sudden release forced ChiChi to whimper at him. She didn’t approve of his teasing. ChiChi was ready to voice her displeasure when Goku raised his wet tail before her face.

“Suck,” he commanded. The wet fur brushed her lips. ChiChi opened her mouth, tongue darting over the wet tip before his tail slipped in her mouth. Her eyes met his as she sucked hard on the end with her tongue moving around. Super Saiyan Four Goku’s hips thrust forward. “Ah, fuck that’s good.” Even he didn’t expect the sensation of ChiChi’s tongue and mouth licking and sucking his extra appendage this way. “Damn, ChiChi. You suck tail as good as you suck cock!”

While one hand held his tail, the other pulled at his sash and opened his pants. ChiChi was pleasantly surprised to feel his cock wasn’t covered in fur. Super Saiyan Four Goku pushed her hand away and rubbed his hardened shaft against ChiChi’s wet core, stimulating both as ChiChi sucked his tail with vigor. He was so close. A few more sucks; a few more thrusts and he’ll spill.

ChiChi surprised him by pulling his tail from her mouth. Before he could ask why she stopped, she told him. “You didn’t let me finish so you won’t either. That is…” she grinned at him, “you do what you came here to do.”

Super Saiyan Four Goku threw his head back laughing. How he love this woman! He could definitely play her game. He pulled ChiChi from the tree and down with him on the grass. ChiChi settled on her hand and knees, legs open as she presented herself to this beast Saiyan. With him in this form, it was the only way to go!

Super Saiyan Goku nearly ripped his pants off. As ChiChi felt two strong hands on her hips, she brimmed with excitement. She was never intimate with Goku in this state and getting a tease of his tail in her mouth and her core, she couldn’t imagine how he would feel when he was really in her.

“OH!” She yelped as Super Saiyan Four Goku slammed himself in her and filled her with one hard, thrust. Though he entered fast, his hips moved slowly. Her whimpers were his guide. A few thrusts and her whimpers changed to moans and pleas for more. She felt Super Saiyan Four Goku getting lost in his own pleasure as he grunted and growled behind her. His slams against her body became harder, his animal sounds above her louder and aroused her even more. “Goku…. uhh……more! More!”

“Is this all you want?” She didn’t need to see his face to know he’s smirking as he whapped against her. His tail began probing her other hole. “Uhhh!” his body slapped against hers. “Gotta ask for it if you want it.”

“You……oh…. beast!” she cried feeling a finger now rubbing her clit. She dug her fingers deeper in the grass as he smashed their bodies together even harder.

After a hard thrust and a growl, “Tell me!” ChiChi lost it. “Fuck my ass, you beast!” ChiChi screamed then howled as she was rewarded with a thick tail in her ass. A low groan escaped her mouth as she was simultaneously stuffed with a tail and cock that pulled out and slipped in her as Super Saiyan Four Goku found himself a steady rhythm that pleasured all her senses with no time for recovery before he overwhelmed her again. 

“Goku!” Her head was pressed in the grass at his hard rutting. Her husband was an animal! The pleasure was almost too much as ChiChi felt completely full and conquered as his hips moved faster and pushed harder in her pussy and ass. “OH!” She could feel him increase his speed as he neared his end. She tried to hold on but the next two thrusts were her undoing.

Her screamed echoed in the forests as she clamped down on both his tail and his shaft inside her thrashing body. Too exhausted to hold herself up on her hands, she collapsed on the grass. She couldn’t move anymore. She let him do the rest, do with her body what he pleased; blissfully dazed as he humped her body until he roared above her and pumped her with so much monkey juice, some spilled out of her as a body fell on hers with a soft thump.

“You tickle,” ChiChi hummed as red fur rubbed against her soft body. She didn’t know how long they laid there but it felt very good and he felt very soft and warm. Super Saiyan Four Goku purred against her as he licked her sweaty skin. His purr had her giggling at the realization she committed bestiality with her husband. It should be a sickening thought but she found it arousing and one she wanted to do again.

Plans for a second romp were shattered at a howling scream from above and Super Saiyan Blue Goku’s body dropping in front of them. ChiChi screamed while Super Saiyan Four Goku pulled her further in his protective hold.

Super Saiyan Blue Goku sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Wow! That monkey can throw.” Aware he wasn’t alone, he saw ChiChi and Super Saiyan Four Goku. Their state of undress didn’t bother him. “So, this is where you ran off to.” He stood and dusted himself off. “You ran off before ChiChi could choose who can go first.”

“She chose me.” Super Saiyan Four Goku licked ChiChi’s cheek. “And I fucked her so good in all her holes. Two at the same time,” he smirked. “None of you will satisfy ChiChi like me.”

“That’s for me to decide,” ChiChi announced pulling away from her furred Saiyan. She kissed him in a final parting before stepping away.

“First one doesn’t make you the best one.” Super Saiyan Blue Goku was eager to prove his counterpart wrong. “You had your turn with ChiChi. It’s my turn now.” He viewed ChiChi’s pert backside as she pulled her bikini bottom up her legs and pushed her top over her breasts. Super Saiyan Four Goku left his mark. His scent and red fur were all over ChiChi.

Taking his hand, ChiChi left with Super Saiyan Blue. As they walked through the forest, ChiChi asked. “What about the Oozaru?”

Super Saiyan Blue Goku shrugged. “It knocked me away but I bet the others got him.” He saw the worry on her face. “We’ll check on them.”

When they arrived on the shores of the island, it was empty. There were remnants of a battle; fallen trees; giant footprints in the sand but none of the Gokus. “Where is everyone?” ChiChi asked.

Super Saiyan Blue Goku released ChiChi’s hand and looked around puzzled. “I guess they defeated the Oozaru. I feel the Ki of the others. They are spread out over the island.”

“So,” ChiChi removed her cover up, “we’re alone.” Super Saiyan Blue turned to her. Feeling daring, she pushed down her bikini bottom. 

Super Saiyan Blue Goku stared at ChiChi as she stripped before him. He noticed her nipples peeking through her bikini top, her taut abdomen, slim legs and bare wet sex to him. The whereabouts of his other counterparts were forgotten as he focused on ChiChi, the fact they were alone and it was _his_ turn.

He removed his clothes and chased her.

ChiChi squealed and ran in the water. She barely got three strokes in before she felt strong arms around her waist and her body be pulled underwater. ChiChi broke away and swam ahead before she was pulled into Super Saiyan Blue Goku’s arms again and swam to the surface. Goku carried ChiChi out of the water with her legs wrapped around his waist.

He laid ChiChi on the forgotten blanket ChiChi laid on when this whole adventure started. “Are you trying to get away from me?” he asked.

“No. Just want to be chased and caught.” Her eyes drift from his face to his chest to between his legs. Her fingers brushed of the fresh tuft of blue hair. “This is new,” she giggled. “You didn’t always have hair down here.” Her fingers caressed his growing penis that hardened under her touch. A pearl of his cum dropped on her finger, ChiChi immediately put it in her mouth. “Mmm,” she closed her eyes as if savoring a delicious treat. “It’s different. Divine. I need more!” She surprised him by lunging forward.

“Uhh!” Super Saiyan Blue Goku grunted at ChiChi’s sudden dive for his penis. He was knocked on his back as ChiChi swallowed him whole.

Perhaps it was due to him being close to divinity in this form but Super Saiyan Blue Goku tasted different, addictive. She swallowed all of him in her mouth, with his blue curls ticking her face; her tongue licking from his base to his leaking tip. “Mmmm,” more of his sweet taste dropped on her tongue as she slurped him.

“Mmm!” She moaned in her full mouth as she felt her husband returning the favor with his hands grabbing her tight ass and tongue finding her clit. Her hips rocked against his face, smearing his lips with her hot liquid. “OH!” She gasped as she was flipped on her back and her mouth pulled away from that delicious penis. Before she could speak, her hips were hiked in the air and her legs dangled off Super Saiyan Blue Goku’s shoulders as he feasted on her, gliding his tongue against her dripping core, thrusting inside to hitting her sweet spot from an elevated angle. It was nearly too much for her as she wrapped her legs around his neck and gripped her neglected breasts as her body spasm into an orgasm. 

Panting, ChiChi was aware of her legs being lowered to the blanket again. She felt her husband lay over her nipping her neck and licking her sweat. She felt good but she wasn’t close to being satisfied especially with that hard penis rubbing against her. She palmed his muscled chest and pushed him back until his eyes met hers. “It’s my turn,” she told him as she pushed him on his back and climbed on him.

ChiChi gripped Super Saiyan Blue Goku’s chest and lined herself over him. Carefully, she lowered herself on him sighing wonderfully at the feel of her insides being stretched in a very pleasurable way. “Hah,” ChiChi cooed as she slid on him. She wasn’t all the way in but rising up and lowering herself on him a few times, allowed her to eventually take all of him in her.

“Ah!” Super Saiyan Blue Goku’s head tossed back at the feel of himself wrapped snugly around ChiChi. “You’re tight.” 

ChiChi grinned as she rose up and slammed down on him over and over controlling their pleasure. She sometimes went slow. She sometimes went fast. She saw the frustration growing in her blue haired husband over her pace. He wanted her to go faster; he even grabbed her hips a few times to sink on him harder but ChiChi swatted him away.

ChiChi laughed at Super Saiyan Blue Goku as she bounced up and down on him, becoming slicker and wetter with each smooth slide. “You forget….Goku…..ahh. I’m…..mmm, yes….. in control.”

Everything came to a halt as Super Saiyan Blue Goku grabbed her hands on his chest. He forced ChiChi to look at him. “The household,” he told her. “Not the bedroom.”

ChiChi didn’t have any time to react as she was suddenly flipped on her back with Super Saiyan Blue Goku leering at her and wedged deeply inside her. He pulled out and slammed so hard, ChiChi rose off the blanket. “Much better!” he grinned almost evilly. 

“Oh! Ah!” ChiChi cried out as she was pounded mercilessly by her blue haired lover. He opened her legs wider, placing one over her shoulder and slammed into her faster and deeper.

“Sometimes you forget,” he hammered his pelvis into hers. “I have to remind you.” 

“Feels…. good,” ChiChi slurred her words. He wanted to be gentle, especially in this form but when ChiChi taunted and teased him as she did earlier, he couldn’t help but feel spurn to ram and pump himself senseless in her. “Deep….ah….er.” And when ChiChi wantonly gave in, it made him push harder and return the taunting she gave him.

“Feels good,” he repeated her words. “Heh. You love this.”

“Yes!” Her hands clawed down his back enjoying the feel of his slick cock sliding in and out of her; how the deeper he went the stronger were the delightful shock waves of pleasure that traveled over her sweaty body. “I can’t….” she panted as she neared her end. “I can’t…..” the intensity of their union was getting to be too much.

“Oh, you can,” she heard him say. “And I’m coming with you.”

With each collision of his hips with hers, ChiChi thought she would break but the smile coming down from the man above her, told her he took great care with her and she was stronger than she thought.

“Rrhh!” He growled as his fingers dug deeper in her hips and penetrated her deeper as he spurted in her. ChiChi saw her husband’s body glowing and felt her own body glow as he filled himself in her.

Spent, her hips dropped on the blanket and a heavy body tumbled against hers panting. Eventually he pulled out and rolled them on their side. ChiChi caressed back a floppy blue bang and kissed him. “That was amazing.”

Super Saiyan Blue Goku massaged her backside. “We can do it again.”

ChiChi rubbed her finger along his lips. They should but ChiChi knew she had to move on to her next conquest. “Definitely but not now.” She gave him another kiss, stood before wobbling slightly which made Super Saiyan Blue Goku grin widen. She dressed and left. ChiChi headed back to their home on the island to clean up but she spotted Ultra Instinct Goku and Goku talking while he held a child that looked like him as a kid. Perhaps that was the Oozaru. Either way, ChiChi couldn’t go to the house. If she did, they may argue or force her to choose who’s next and ChiChi wanted them later.

ChiChi entered the forest again going to a lake she remember her and Goku finding years ago. No one was here so ChiChi removed her clothes, cleaned them since they were covered in her and two of her Goku’s spunk. She hung the bikini and cover up on a tree branch to dry and dipped in the cool water for a quick swim and cleanse herself.

She had six more to go. Twice she’s been found and the decision to choose was taken from her. Not that she could complain about her choices but she wondered if once she could get the upper hand. Refreshed ChiChi rose out of the water. As soon as she stepped out of the lake, ChiChi realized she wasn’t alone. A sheet laid on the grass. This wasn’t here before. She was found and her prey was waiting for her. ChiChi hoped whoever he is, brought food. She was getting hungry.

ChiChi stepped over the sheet to the tree where her bikini swimsuit and cover up dried on a tree branch.

“You won’t need those,” a voice said behind her. ChiChi turned to see Super Saiyan Goku approaching her naked and with an erect penis. ChiChi was relieved it was him. She had been intimate with Super Saiyan Goku several times. With him, it won’t be as intense as Super Saiyan Four and Super Saiyan Blue Gokus but it will still be very good with no worries of her body breaking in half.

ChiChi smiled, meeting Super Saiyan Goku halfway. She looked forward to this union. “I guess it’s the two of us.”

“Make that three.”

“Three?” ChiChi turned to see Ascended Super Saiyan Goku approaching nude, too. Her eyes grew wide. “Wait. Are you saying you two want me at the same time?” Oh, no! This was not what she had in mind. ChiChi tried to get away but she was suddenly sandwiched between two Gokus. “Wait,” she protested. “I’m okay with being with you separately but twooooo……” she was cut off as Ascended Super Saiyan Goku stuck two fingers in her backside.

“You’ve already been taken here.” He slipped a third finger in. The red fur on his fingers told him who was here. He was amused. “You had a tail in your ass and you’re protesting having two dicks in you?”

Hearing that out loud, it _did_ make ChiChi sound like a hypocrite but ChiChi was still nervous about the idea. It was one thing to have a tail and a penis in her but two penises! Two _Super Saiyan_ penises?! “It’ll be too much and…..” her words were cut off as Super Saiyan Goku suckled a breast.

“Shh!” Ascended Saiyan nibbled her neck while his fingers dipped between her legs. She protested the idea of a threesome but she was wet, very wet. “We’ll go easy on you.”

ChiChi didn’t resist being pulled down to lay on the sheet. Her legs were spread with Super Saiyan Goku between her with his hard penis in his hand as he lined up to her. Ascended Super Saiyan Goku massaged one of ChiChi’s breasts while his erect penis brushed against her lips.

This threesome ChiChi could accept. A drop of cum from Ascended Super Saiyan Goku dripped on her lips. ChiChi licked her lips sweeping the juice in her mouth. Super Saiyan cum always had an extra addictive kick to its taste. ChiChi grabbed the Ascended Saiyan’s thick penis and pulled it in her mouth. As her tongue swept over the tip and licked the thick organ, ChiChi felt stimulation from her breasts as the Ascended Saiyan took turns massaging them. She was lazily aware of Super Saiyan Goku grabbing her hips and slamming himself in her.

“Mmm!” She screamed as Super Saiyan Goku shoved himself into her core. She hadn’t a moment to adjust as he pulled out and slammed into her again repeatedly driving in deeper with each thrust without regard for rhythm. While her slippery sex tingled with pleasurable sensations, her breasts weren’t neglected as Ascended Super Saiyan Goku massaged her breasts with one hand while the other shoved ChiChi’s face against his hips, driving him deeper in her mouth.

“Uhh!” Ascended Super Saiyan Goku groaned as ChiChi pleasured his cock with her skilled mouth. “She sucks so good!”

“She fucks so good!” Super Saiyan Goku grinned as he banged ChiChi so hard her breasts bounced with each thrusts. “I’m gonna cum soon.”

“Me, too,” Ascended Super Saiyan Goku felt the tightness building. He pulled out of ChiChi’s mouth. Super Saiyan Goku pulled out as well understanding what his counterpart wanted. “That’s a good warm up.”

ChiChi meanwhile laid confused and frustrated. She was seconds to having a wonderful mind blowing orgasm and now nothing. She was getting tired of this edging. “Will you stop that?!” ChiChi screamed. “I was so close!”

Ascended Super Saiyan Goku laid on the blanket. He grabbed ChiChi by her waist and flipped her over so she laid over him. “Wait,” ChiChi saw Ascended Super Saiyan Goku lined himself with her wet sex while Super Saiyan Goku’s hard tip was touching her backside. “I thought we weren’t doing this kind of threesome!”

The two Saiyans didn’t listen as they focused on merging with ChiChi together. ChiChi’s hands dug into Ascended Super Saiyan Goku’s chest as he pulled her down his long and thick penis while Super Saiyan Goku eased his equally sized cock inside her tender backside. ChiChi cried out, gasped and groaned at the simultaneous union.

ChiChi felt the lips of Super Saiyan Goku sucking the back of her neck while gently caressing her pert bottom. Ascended Super Saiyan Goku suckled a plumped breast. Each touch was a stimulant to ChiChi as her body relaxed at being the middle of a Super Saiyan sandwich.

“Move….” ChiChi begged. She had her concerns but she was lying to herself if she didn’t admit the feel of two big shafts of her husband wedged in her was maddeningly good. She never felt so full and waiting for them to move was sheer torture.

Super Saiyan Goku moved first pulling out of her backside before pushing back in. His strokes were easy and deliberate as he watched ChiChi’s face and listened to her voice for a reaction. Ascended Super Saiyan Goku thrust himself up and down, finding a smooth rhythm with his counterpart. Mmm, he groaned as her hot pussy gripped him. Feeling ChiChi’s nipples rubbed against his smooth chest was extra stimulation for both. He could feel Chichi getting so wet around him with each wham and smack of their bodies rubbing together, she dripped down his balls and onto the sheet.

“Push deeper!” ChiChi panted against Ascended Super Saiyan Goku’s chest. “So close….”

Super Saiyan Goku had the best view. He could see ChiChi, feel her clenching around him and tell by the cries she was almost there. He could also see Ascended Super Saiyan Goku’s face and could tell he was almost done, too. “Heh,” he smirked. “I bet you’ll cum before me.”

Ascended Super Saiyan Goku eyes lit up by the challenge. “You’re weaker than me! You’re going first!”

ChiChi shrieked as both Gokus began pounding in her holes faster and harder. They were still interested in pleasuring her but they were also interested in this competition against themselves. “Wait! Not so fast!” ChiChi was trapped by both Saiyans; a victim in their competitive game. “Fuck!” she screamed as Super Saiyan Goku smashed her ass. “Nnngh!” she howled as Ascended Super Saiyan Goku thrust up her drenched pussy so hard she was raised inches off the sheet.

Besides being stretched to her limit from both ends, ChiChi felt hands squeezing her breasts, fingers pinching her nipples and fingers pressing her hard clit. “I can’t take it….” ChiChi panted; her body was on the verge. She was almost… “I’m gonna…. I’m….” she exploded; body convulsing; breasts shaking, core squirting and clenching cocks as she came hard blacking out but taking two Super Saiyans with her.

Eventually, ChiChi opened her eyes feeling empty but still sandwiched between her two Saiyans. She was on her side now with Ascended Super Saiyan Goku still in front of her caressing her breasts with one hand while kissing the other. Super Saiyan Goku caressed her backside and dropped kisses along ChiChi’s shoulder and neck.

ChiChi didn’t speak. She savored the caresses and touches of the two Super Saiyans, making her feel special and loved.

“Finally awake I see,” Ascended Super Saiyan Goku noticed.

“We weren’t too rough on you, were we?” Super Saiyan Goku asked as he licked her neck.

“No,” ChiChi’s eyes closed briefly at the affection. Her ass will be sore in the morning but she felt fine now. She turned her neck getting Super Saiyan Goku’s attention. She kissed him tenderly and turned away to give Ascended Super Saiyan Goku a loving kiss. “You were wonderful. Both of you.”

“My turn!”

Three heads spotted Super Saiyan God Goku leaning on a tree grinning at them. He held ChiChi’s bikini and cover up in her hands. “Come on, ChiChi. Let’s go!”

ChiChi’s entire body turned red at being caught in an intimate position; even if it was by another counterpart of her husband. “How long have you been here?”

“Since the beginning. I arrived when they confronted you. Since they got here first, I had to wait my turn.” Super Saiyan God Goku held his hand out to ChiChi. ChiChi took his hand and the pink haired Saiyan pulled ChiChi to her feet.

While the two Super Saiyans on the sheet weren’t embarrassed, ChiChi face flamed at the realization she gave a show to another copy of her husband. She turned to the two on the ground. “Why didn’t you say anything when you felt him?!”

“They didn’t,” The Saiyan God informed ChiChi. “In this divine form my energy isn’t sensed by any normal people. I think the only ones close enough to feel me would me Blue me or Ultra me. Ya wanna dipped in the lake before we go?” he suddenly asked. “Ya kind of sticky.”

If only the ground will open and swallow her up. ChiChi left the men and took a quick dip in the lake to cleanse herself. Super Saiyan God Goku happily stood at the lake with his hand out when ChiChi was ready to climb out of the lake.

He pulled ChiChi close to him and raised his Ki to dry her off. “We’re not staying here, are we?” ChiChi asked as she dressed. She had no plans of putting on a show twice. She looked over at the two Gokus she had sex with. Both grinned at her confident they won this contest. She should put a stop to it but she couldn’t. As much as her Gokus wanted to prove themselves as her best lover, she wanted to chance to be with them all. And this one who was flying her from her last two lovers was one she never had a chance with before.

* * *

Super Saiyan God Goku was different ChiChi mused as they flew together. He didn’t immediately take her somewhere to mate. They just spent time together flying. It allowed ChiChi to observe him in this form. He looked so much younger; back to when they were married teenagers. His fuchsia hair was amusing. He looked like a musician in a popular boy band.

Super Saiyan God Goku turned his face to her. “Ya wanna fly?”

“I am flying,” ChiChi kissed him. “With you.”

Super Saiyan God Goku maneuver his hold on ChiChi. Instead of flying with ChiChi in his arms, he maneuvered so she was front of him. “Spread your arms,” he instructed while his remained around her waist.

ChiChi giggled as they soared higher in the sky. “I remember us doing this when we were newlyweds.” Things were so carefree and innocent then. It was just the two of them spending time together and learning about each other. Soaring with her husband like this, she felt she was a teenager again.

Super Saiyan God Goku lift ChiChi over his head. ChiChi laughed and spread her arms; swinging as if she was an actual bird. She was turned around so she hovered over Goku flying backwards.

“This is amazing!” ChiChi laughed as she swayed pretending to fly like a bird. “We need to do this more often!”

Super Saiyan God Goku grinned at ChiChi above him. His eyes stared at her swinging breasts and moved between her legs.

“Ready, ChiChi?”

“Ready?” ChiChi repeated. “Whoa!” ChiChi was suddenly flipped upside down with her body hanging thousands of feet above ground and staring at the stiff bulge in Super Saiyan God Goku’s pants. “Goku, what are you doing?!”

ChiChi felt the strings of her bikini bottom coming lose and cool air hitting her bare backside. He couldn’t she told herself. There’s no way he would….. “Goku! Don’t you dar---ahhh!” A tongue licked her slick, pink flesh. “Oooo,” her legs wrapped around his head as she felt Super Saiyan God Goku’s tongue navigating to the heart of her sex. His hands gripped her ass as his tongue slipped deeper in her.

“Goku…..” ChiChi moaned. “Not in….hah….” She expected after the flight, they’ll descend to a spot and have sex but not in the air and definitely not a 69! “Ahh!” ChiChi’s hand gripped his clothed backside while her face rubbed against his bulge. Hovering in the sky, getting eaten out with blood rushing to her head and her face rubbing against a stiff penis left ChiChi questioning her own sanity but also her secret desires. If he can give it to her like this, surely she could, too.

Excitement rushed through ChiChi at the thought of them servicing each other this way. A part of her was scared, too. She couldn’t fly and if this God Goku lost all his concentration, she could be seriously hurt! Still, that fear was small in the overwhelming trust she had in her husband. He wouldn’t let her be hurt through this.

If he did, she’d kill him!

Pushing the fear aside, ChiChi took the plunge. She pushed down his pants and his springing stiff cock smacked her face. She ignored the sting and gripped his base. Who will finish first she wondered? If she wins, she’ll never let Goku forget it!

She began with a tease, licking his perfectly shaped tip before shoving thick and glorious inches of his cock into her mouth. ChiChi felt them dipped in the sky, heard a groan over her and felt his lower back involuntary thrust forward, giving Chichi even more to swallow as her tongue ravenously work the full length of his cock and her lips suck him off.

As she wonderfully sucked and licked him, ChiChi felt Goku hungrily eating her with voracious groans and growls. His tongue licked her swollen lips and hard clit; swallowing her sweet juices. At the same time, ChiChi worked him; running her tongue over his shaft, teasing his head and swallowing the drips of his juices coming from his tip. More spilled than expected so ChiChi knew he was reaching his end. She was approaching hers, too, but she didn’t want to lose so ChiChi doubled her efforts while reaching behind Super Saiyan God Goku’s back and pressed his weak point. Even in a God form his tail spot was a weakness for him and ironically brought ChiChi her own downfall for he bit her clit in response to her pressing his tail spot which triggered her climax as he spurted in her mouth.

One eye opened at the premature release spilling from her filled mouth, and thanks to her unique position, Goku’s spunk filled her nostrils and dripped down her forehead into her hair. She pulled out, coughing to breath. No longer enclosed in ChiChi’s mouth, the rest of Goku’s essence squirted more of ChiChi’s face, hair and breasts. Super Saiyan God Goku kept a firm hold on ChiChi but that didn’t comfort her as they were in sudden freefall.

“Goku!” ChiChi screamed at the sudden drop in altitude. As they spun in freefall ChiChi felt Super Saiyan God Goku settle his hands on ChiChi’s waist and her body be turned upright so her face hovered inches from his. Though moving slower, they were still spinning in the air. His fuchsia hair flopped in the wind and his goofy smile drew her closer. How romantic to kiss like this she thought. She cupped his face preparing to kiss him when…..“Nnngh!” ChiChi lurched at the feel of his thick penis shoved inside her.

“Whoo, yeah!!!” Super Saiyan God howled at the union. “Nailed it in one!”

“Too fast….” ChiChi gasped. “Too much….”

“Wow! You’re still so tight,” Super Saiyan God Goku grinned as he felt himself tightly sheathed in ChiChi. “I thought you’d be a little looser after all those other mes.” He slipped out and pushed himself in her again. “But you’re still tight and right.”

ChiChi gasped as her hips were raised and slammed down on a hard cock again and again. “Ah! Goku! We’re still spinning…. getting dizz---OH!!!” He smashed in her again.

“Whee!!!!” Super Saiyan God Goku cheered as their spinning continued. “Isn’t this fun, ChiChi?”

Well….

She _was_ sitting on her husband who had full control of them floating in the air with his cock wedge in her as they joined the mile high club in their own way. “Well, it is.” ChiChi conceded as her insides were emptied and filled again with this God Goku as he bounced her up and down on his hips. Her body trembled, breasts bounced over him. “This…..um it’s…..” she laughed as they floated over the island, “fun and…. ahh…do it again!”

ChiChi dug her fingers in his shoulders as her hips were grabbed and shoved on top of her husband as he took control, shoving himself in deeper as she rode harder and faster with her body craving ever inch he plunge in and out of her as they plummet in freefall. ChiChi was torn between panic on crashing on the beach below and desperately riding herself to an intense climax.

“Kaioken!”

ChiChi yelped as she felt the thick cock wedge in her grew in length and width, felt the intense heat of rising Ki transporting in her as fingers imprinted on her hips and her body was hammered with so many rapid thrusts she lost count as her body succumbed to the intense, violent climax exploding in her.

“Oh, yeah!” Super Saiyan God Goku didn’t lose pace raising and lowering a convulsing ChiChi on his slick dick as he worked himself to his end. “Nnngh!” his hips slammed up in hers one more time as he spilled his seed.

Still locked together, ChiChi fell forward on her husband. Their dissension slowed as Super Saiyan God Goku pulled himself out of ChiChi and held her in his arms. Gently, he brought them to land.

“Well?” Super Saiyan God Goku grinned at ChiChi. “Did you like it?”

ChiChi answered with a big kiss on his lips. “That was fun! And different,” ChiChi laughed. “And scary!” she slapped his chest playfully. “Using Kaioken. You could’ve broke me.”

ChiChi received a wink from her husband. “Nah, ChiChi. You’re stronger than you think!”

“My turn!” A gold blur zoomed by and snatched ChiChi off her feet. She suddenly found herself on the shoulders of Super Saiyan Three Goku with his long hair in her mouth. She spat out the hair only to see Super Saiyan God Goku getting smaller the further she was distanced from him.

“Bye, ChiChi!” Super Saiyan God Goku waved at her. “It was fun!”

With Super Saiyan Three Goku being her next lover, ChiChi wondered what they will do. Super Saiyan God Goku was fun but she was hoping to stay on ground for this next one. She’d only been intimate with Goku in his Super Saiyan Three form twice. The first time was intense getting used to his size and Goku’s aggressive manner. The second time she almost choked on his hair. Even being carried away now she spat out pieces of his hair that got caught in her mouth.

When Super Saiyan Three finally stopped running and set ChiChi on her feet, ChiChi realized they were in the forest. “Why are we….” She noticed Super Saiyan Three Goku staring at her. Her eyes followed his to where he was focused on her exposed lower half. Heat went up her cheeks as she recalled what happened to her bikini bottom. “Don’t ask.”

“Hmm,” he grinned. “Took care of the sweet spot, did he?” Super Saiyan Three Goku’s eyes went up to her breasts still covered in her bikini top. “But not your chichis. Youth. So inexperienced.” He opened her cover up and snapped her bikini bra opened. The thin material fell to the ground and his eyes lit up as her bountiful breasts bounced free. “More fun for me.”

ChiChi’s back was pressed against a tree as Super Saiyan Three Goku feasted on her breasts. He nearly inhaled her right breast in his mouth while his right hand groped her other breast. “Hah!” ChiChi gasped as his other hand dipped between her legs. Feeling his tongue flicking over the stiff bud of her nipple before sucking the flesh while he pinched her other nipple and clit simultaneously left ChiChi squirming and crying out. “Too much…. Slow down….” Her eyes shut at the intense pleasure of her sensitive spots stimulated at once. Her words only had Super Saiyan Three Goku doubling his efforts as he stimulated the other breast with his mouth and switched hands. He knew she was close to peaking and instead of giving it to her now, he created a slow build by rubbing a thumb against her clit with a slow and steady finger teasing her internally while his mouth suckled a breast deeply and his other hand tormented the nipples of her other breast that was previously mauled by his mouth. Her hands gripped his sea of hair, her hips humped against his slippery fingers as he moved faster, licked and suckled harder, tormenting ChiChi until her back arched, a soft cry tore form her lips, and body convulsed on his saturated hand.

ChiChi relaxed against the tree for a moment while Super Saiyan Three pulling his thick and leaking penis out of his pants. ChiChi’s opened legs were lifted and body pressed firmer against a tree. “You’re not wasting time, are you?”

A flash of annoyance crossed his face. “You know I can’t maintain this form long.”

“Not much endurance?” ChiChi teased him as a finger caressed his hairless eyebrows. “OH!” She grunted at the sudden intrusion.

Super Saiyan Three Goku smirked at her. “You got jokes.”

ChiChi mirrored his expression. “Facts,” she corrected him and received another hard thrust in return. Her back slapped the tree she was pressed against. One leg was propped over his shoulder as he pulled out and plunged in her again and again. “Harder,” she demanded him. He obeyed but he was also sweating and panting. Super Saiyan Three form was always a form Goku struggled to maintain. Goku explained it might be due to him achieving this form when he was dead. He only practiced with it now when on King Kai’s planet.

“Rrrh!” ChiChi groaned as this long haired Super Saiyan gripped her thighs and spread her wider as he pumped faster and slapped her slick, pink flesh harder. Each thrust had her back and head slapping against the tree. _It’s so good but he’s pounding so hard. If I wasn’t a martial artist…._

CRACK!!!

The loud noise caused ChiChi’s eyes to fly open. The crack was followed by a scream as ChiChi and Super Saiyan Three Goku tumbled back from the tree they had broken as their bodies fell on the ground. ChiChi fell first. The fall wasn’t high and the pain wasn’t hard but the sudden and deeper plunge of her husband in this awkward angle gave them both an instant orgasm.

Sated, ChiChi cuddled with Super Saiyan Three Goku using his wild and long hair as a pillow as he rubbed her back. “That poor tree!” ChiChi laughed in his hair. “We broke it.”

Super Saiyan Three Goku hand glowed as he caress her back. “How’s your back?” It was his thrusting that did it but the tree broke on ChiChi’s back.

“It was a little sore but what you’re doing now is working.” She rolled on all fours and stretched like a cat. The sun was starting to set and she didn’t want to be too late meeting her last lovers. “I better go.”

ChiChi stood and pulled the cover up over her head. Super Saiyan Three Goku pulled ChiChi back to him. One hand squeezed a breast and the other rubbed between her legs. “You can forget them and fuck me again.”

Tempting but ChiChi didn’t know what will break if she agreed. “Next time,” ChiChi promised. “Inside,” she added, “where the only thing we might break is the bed.” She kissed him goodbye and received a sexy whap on her firm butt before parting. 

Now she was down to two. One she’s been with more than anyone and one she’s never been with and yet he left her dripping with only the intense look in his eyes and the sound of his voice. Just thinking about them got her excited again. Even though she had a wonderful time with all her Gokus, ChiChi knew one of the final two will be the winner of this challenge.

Earlier, she was apprehensive at the start of this game but as the day continued and each sexual encounter grew with intensity, ChiChi’s confidence grew. She felt desired, daring and completely wanton.

After preparing herself for her next lover, ChiChi discarded her cover up. She walked back to the house under the setting sun and rising moonlight naked. She never voiced it like others but she was a woman with confidence in herself, her body and this experienced boost it tenfold. She knew what she had and what it did to her husband during intimacy. With these last two, she knew she will feel the effects of their encounter for days.

It wasn’t a surprise to see Ultra Instinct Goku waiting. He looked amused as he stood in front of the house with his arms crossed. “Had your fun with the rest?”

ChiChi responded with a smile, especially as Ultra Instinct Goku took in her nude body. “It was an equal opportunity.” When she reached him, she asked. “Are we alone?”

“Yeah.” He inhaled her scent. “You cleaned up.” He wet a thumb with his tongue and brushed it over a nipple. ChiChi shuddered as a jolt of energy passed over her nipple and settled between her legs. “Slick already,” he mused at her as he walked towards the door. “Let’s go.”

ChiChi followed him in the house. ChiChi thought they would stop at the kitchen but Ultra Instinct Goku kept walking towards the bedroom.

“You won’t need food,” he told her as they entered their room. “I’ll give you all the energy you need.”

Maybe but ChiChi still wouldn’t mind something to eat. As soon as she entered, ChiChi was pressed against the door with Ultra Instinct Goku leering over her. “I’ll give you some of that energy now.”

“Mmmph!” ChiChi eyes widened at the sudden kiss. As before with him, her body was immediately aroused but this time she felt her own energy rising. When Ultra Instinct Goku pulled away from the kiss, ChiChi realized they were on the bed. Her back was pressed against the soft mattress and Ultra Instinct Goku was above her naked.

Wait, what?

ChiChi touched Ultra Instinct Goku’s bare chest. “What happened? We were at the door.”

Ultra Instinct Goku’s hand glided from her knee to the juncture between her thighs. Sparks of heat radiated her skin where his fingers touched. “My body acts on instinct; without thoughts,” he explained. “My body wants to mate so it moved us from the door to the bed.”

“So, you’re not thinking,” ChiChi guessed. “You act on will _and_ with speed.” ChiChi’s hand moved to settle on the back of his neck. She only brushed it with her fingers to spark his subconscious to take control again.

Once more, ChiChi felt heat radiating from him to her as they kissed. All the nerves in her body were alerted to Ultra Instinct Goku. His body was over hers and she felt multiple hands everywhere. It was as if he was touching all her sensitive points simultaneously. Liquid heat poured between her legs as if he was touching her with her fingers and lips at the same time. Fast and slow she felt him everywhere on her breasts, lips kissing and sucking, fingers probing and pinching; teeth nibbling and tongue licking until her back arched and her strangled cries echoed in the room.

Wait? When did he stop kissing her?

ChiChi was certain she was kissing Ultra Instinct Goku the entire time. She felt him now nibbling her neck as she laid on the bed panting. “How did I cum like that? You weren’t inside me but I felt you everywhere.” She touched his face and forced him to look at her. She noticed his face. His lips had an extra shine to them and there was a white dollop of cream just below his lower lip. “Did you…. I thought I felt…..but I didn’t even see you _move_ there!”

“I’m still learning but there are gifts to Ultra Instinct.” Ultra Instinct Goku was on his side. He drummed his heated fingers over her stomach, amused as ChiChi moaned and shivered under his touch. “It knows exactly where to touch.” His hand moved up to cup a breast. His illuminating finger brushing a nipple left ChiChi screaming in her pillow and sweat forming on her skin. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asked as he continued his ministration.

ChiChi’s legs squeezed together. He wasn’t even touching her there and she could feel herself dripping on the sheets and her core throbbing nearly begging for the same stimulation. “Stop teasing…. get inside---”

Her head fell back, back and hips arched forward as her body was jolted by an electrical current coursing through her body as heat pulsated from her head to her toes. Their union was so intense her eyes squeezed shut as her inner walls squeezed and saturated him with an instant climax. Breathing was nearly impossible as she struggled to get used to this penetration. It was different from Goku’s other transformations. It was as if every pore was open, every nerve was exposed and filling her with delicious pleasure.

Eventually her eyes opened to see Ultra Instinct Goku above her. A silver hue illuminated him. It illuminated her, too due to their union. Before, her husband’s eyebrows and hair were black with silver highlights. Now they were completely silver.

“Go…..” he moved shutting off her voice to anything other than moans. She couldn’t think but only feel; one leg spread open and another prop over a hip as a rapid, thick penis slid in and out of her. Each thrust felt like a tiny orgasm. His body was so hot and he transported that heat to her with each plunge. Every nerve in her body was awakened and connecting to him and his emotions. Never breaking eye contact with each thrust, ChiChi realized Ultra Instinct Goku felt it with her, too. Once again, she tried to speak but her voice was cut off by movements too fast for her human eyes. One moment she was on her back; the next she was turned on her hands and knees.

“I’m not done with you,” she heard a low voice rumble behind her.

“Ah!” ChiChi gripped the sheets as the hands on her hips spread her wider while slamming deeper in her. “Fuck!” He pounded her so hard it hurt but she couldn’t deny how good it also felt. ChiChi looked over her shoulder and met his lust filled eyes. His look alone was enough for her to clench him and gasp as another orgasm claimed her.

Breathless, ChiChi laid against the damp sheets as she was ruthlessly plunge from behind. This last orgasm affected Ultra Instinct Goku. She could feel it in their connection. He was triggered but not ready to let go yet but the rough thrusting told her it will be soon. He pulled ChiChi up so she was on her knees with him. One hand on a large breast and the other between her legs. His hot fingers touching the nerves of her most sensitive area had her fast approaching a third orgasm she couldn’t handle.

“I can’t….. I can’t take it….” she shook her head whimpering at this sweet torture of their slapping, rutting bodies; of his thick vibrating cock sliding in her slick flesh so hard and fast she was shrieking when she came again and pulled Ultra Instinct Goku with her. He held her against him as he spurted so much he overflowed her insides. When he pulled out, he kept splattering his spunk on ChiChi’s back and sheets.

Spent, ChiChi fell forward. One leg dangled off the bed but she was too drained to move. Her eyelids were so heavy and body so limp, she fell asleep before she felt Ultra Instinct Goku lay beside her.

It was still dark when ChiChi’s eyes opened again. She felt a hand on her left breast and the warm body of Ultra Instinct Goku pressed against her. Carefully she rolled over to face him. ChiChi stared at him tenderly. She thought the night before the Cell Games was the closest she ever been with Goku but this intimacy they shared was the closest.

ChiChi placed a gentle kiss on his lips and quietly got out of bed. She wanted to stay; perhaps wake up her silver haired husband and talk about this experience but she knew there was one more waiting for her. She retrieved a chemise robe and quietly left. ChiChi sat on the front porch, gazing at the sky as she thought about her strange but fulfilling day. 

Today, ChiChi was intimate with all forms of Goku except the Oozaru (thank goodness) and one other. Her lips turned up in a smile at the approaching footsteps of the one she had yet to be with. Turning, she saw Goku walking up with that cheerful smile that always had her heart fluttering.

“Where have you been all day?” ChiChi asked.

Goku leaned on the banister of the porch. “Babysitting kid me. The Oozaru turned into one after Ultra me removed his tail. As soon as I picked him up, everyone disappeared.”

“They ditched you with the kid?” ChiChi laughed at the image in her mind. “Where is the child now?”

“God me has him since I told him it was my turn.” He held his hand out to her. “Ready?”

ChiChi took his hand and instead of walking he picked her up and carried her into the forest. “So, how was it?” Goku asked.

“Want to know how you compare?”

Goku laughed. “I’m not worried about that. Did you have fun?”

ChiChi chuckled again. “That’s like me asking you if you had fun in a fight.”

“Ah,” was Goku’s only answer. “Were they too rough?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” ChiChi thought even though there were one or two a little rougher than she wanted. She leaned her head on his shoulder wondering where they were going until they cleared a group of trees and came upon a hot springs. ChiChi gasped as something else caught her eyes. A fish cooked over a campfire and beside it a picnic blanket with several fruits on it. “Food!!”

“I thought you might be hungry.” Goku placed ChiChi on the end of the hot spring, removed her robe and eased her into the hot waters. He removed his clothes and joined her.

ChiChi was completely pampered. In the hot springs, she soaked her overworked body received massages while sharing her escapades that day with all the other Gokus. Afterwards, she sat on the blanket hungrily eating the fish and fruits Goku caught for her. Full and sated under the moonless sky, she laid on the blanket with Goku naked.

“Thanks, Goku. I needed this.”

“Sorry I can’t cook a decent meal for ya.”

ChiChi rolled on her side. “It’s enough like you are.”

“After everyone?” he teased her. “I’m enough?”

She touched his chin and before pulling him to kiss her, she told him. “Always, you big goof.”

For several moments, they only kissed with Goku pulling away before ChiChi needed air. Years experienced taught Goku to take his time with ChiChi this way. Instead of rushing ChiChi like the other Gokus did, this one took his time exploring her neck with his tongue and teeth before rolling ChiChi on her back to taste her breasts.

A contented moan came from ChiChi as one breast was gently sucked with a firm nipple probed by his tongue while the other was massaged by his hand with his fingers pinching her nipple. “Ah!” ChiChi’s head fell back as Goku switched sides.

“You always smell good, ChiChi,” Goku licked and nipped her sensitive skin. “But you always taste better when you smell like food!” He laughed as his mouth moved to the muscles on her stomach. “It’s like a combination of two of my favorite things I like to eat!”

Her laughs at his words halted as her fingers fisted the blanket when Goku settled his face between her. A leg was pinned down while the other was draped over his shoulder as Goku hungrily licked between her legs. His mouth was submerged between her as he was determined to not miss any sweet drops on his tongue. If his hand wasn’t holding down one of her legs, ChiChi’s legs would be clamped around his neck with a hand pressing Goku’s face into her, begging his tongue to go deeper and lick faster.

ChiChi could normally hold out longer but with all the sex today, all the different shafts of her husband probing all her sexual holes, multiple mouths licking and nibbling her body and nerves were very sensitive that his teeth nibbling her hardened clit for a few moments left her nearly pulling his hair out, her hips jerking while she came hard on him.

ChiChi’s body was buzzing in her afterglow. She laughed realizing she’s cum so many times today she lost count. She laughed at how shiny Goku’s face was. With all the sex today, even she found herself amazed she had enough strength to raise her legs to place one over his and the other over Goku’s back as he settled between her. Her nails dug into his arms as Goku plunge deep inside her as her insides were wonderfully stretched again to her root. 

“Damn,” Goku groaned over her. “How are you still so tight?!” He pulled back and slammed into ChiChi repeatedly; more moisture oozed from her walls, making Goku slicker and faster as he continuously rock her hips. 

He wasn’t animalistic and commanding like Super Saiyan Four or Blue, inventive or playful as God or Super and Ascended Saiyans, rough as Super Saiyan Three or intuitive as Ultra Instinct. He was simply Goku, simply her husband; confident in himself; caring for her physical needs before satisfying his. He didn’t use special tricks and transformations to impress her. He didn’t need to because he knew simply being himself was enough.

* * *

Sunlight shined on ChiChi’s face, awakening her to another morning. She laid in bed for several quiet moments confused, exhausted yet sated and a very sore ass. On the nightstand, there was a pouch with a senzu bean next to it and two bottles of wine and empty glasses.

Yesterday was fuzzy. She and Goku arrived on this island in the south of the world. They were to spend a few days alone to celebrate their wedding anniversary. ChiChi remembered them exploring the island together, eating, drinking, lovemaking, more exploring, eating, drinking and lovemaking on the land and in their little getaway home.

Did she and Goku really….? No, that was a dream. Wasn’t it?

She was naked, the sheets and room reeked of sex so ChiChi knew she and Goku were intimate and…. where was Goku? He wasn’t in bed with her. 

As if being summoned, Goku transported himself in the room, naked. A cheerful smile plastered his face when he spotted ChiChi. “Oh, you’re awake. I thought you might sleep all day. I caught a fish. It’s cooking outside.” He noticed ChiChi staring at him with a weird look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Surely, it was all a dream. She drunk so much wine she dreamt it all. That had to be it. Still didn’t explain why she felt a little sore in her butt. “Goku, I had the strangest dream.” She pulled her legs out of bed and placed her feet on the floor. Sitting, she spotted bags against the wall. That’s right. Before she and Goku arrived here, they stopped on a different island to do some shopping. They picked up food for their island home but stopped at a toy store where ChiChi purchased a plush ape toy for their granddaughter Pan. The giant stuffed animal sat in the corner of the wall. Goku joked it looked like an Oozaru. 

With the wine and seeing this stuffed toy, it explained why she dreamt she of an Oozaru but the rest…..

“Oh!” Goku suddenly remembered. “I found your bikini bottom. It was on the fish I caught.” He laughed. “I thought when I tossed it in the air it was gone but I guess it fell in the water and got stuck on the fish. How about that?”

ChiChi’s eyes grew to the size of saucers! Her bikini bottom? The simple piece of cloth triggered her memories. Flashes of yesterday came back; some fuzzy and some clear. She wasn’t on the beach with all the variations of her Goku at the same time but she did remember being on the beach drinking too much wine and talking about being intimate with Goku in all his transformations. They were together on the beach when he was Super Saiyan Blue and in the skies as Super Saiyan God and…… She touched her backside. Did she really have a threesome with Goku?!!

“Goku, how did that threesome work?”

“You mean yesterday?” He asked. “I used the Multi-Form technique. Tien’s move with a twist I added. Why?”

Well, that explained the threesome.

ChiChi crossed her legs and stared at the empty wine bottles on the nightstand. Too much alcohol and she forgets a day of intense and wild sex with her husband. What a cruel twist for having a good time and letting go her inhibitions.

“What’s wrong, ChiChi?” Now Goku was standing before her concerned.

Frustrated, ChiChi fell back on the bed. “I don’t remember yesterday. Well, I remember pieces of it and some of it caused me to have the strangest dream.”

“I told you to not drink that second bottle of wine.” Goku ducked as two pillows flew at him. Frustrated at her bad aim, ChiChi laid back down and draped an arm over her face. While ChiChi felt sorry for herself, Goku saw a simple solution to ChiChi’s problem. “We still got senzu beans. We just have to do it all again.” It was a simple solution and the more he thought about it, the more he liked. “It’ll be too much with Ultra Instinct but can I be Super Saiyan Blue in your ass this time?”

ChiChi didn’t miss with the third pillow.

Goku won out with his request.

The next year they visited this island ChiChi left the wine at home.


End file.
